


words well meant

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: It is a day of apologies not needed, but welcome.





	

Cyn comes to his room after the supper, visibly hesitant to enter, and Leo is confused once again, convinced that he did something to push her away. When she asks about him, about his mood and health, Leo smiles and stutters an answer, not sure what to do himself. There is a moment of silence, a bit uncomfortable, before Cyn gives up and says she is sorry for patronizing him before, and the relief is staggering. It is a day of apologies not needed, but welcome, because they let him know they care, and Leo cannot help but think about it as he asks her if she wants to stay.

 

On the second night, with space left between them, it is easier to grin at Cyn and wish her good dreams.


End file.
